new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
List of shows aired on Power Bulldog Kids
Here's the list shows aired on Power Bulldog Kids. Shows Power Bulldog Cartoons *''Powertoons'' series **''The Powertoons Show'' **''Pit the Power Misadventures: A Powertoons Production'' **''Little Toons: A Powertoons Production'' **''Powertoonics Unleashed'' **''The New Powertoons Show'' **''Power Bulldog's House of Toons'' **''Powertoons Adventures'' **''The Comical Tales of Pit the Power: A Powertoons Production'' **''The Sealion Siblings and Friends: A Powertoons Production'' **''Happy, Lily and Genius: A Powertoons Production'' **''Sandwich Masters and a Girl and 10 Boys: A Powertoons Production'' **''The Awesome Misadventures of Benny Kangaroo and Vince Siamese Cat'' **''All-New Powertoons'' *''The Adventures of the Little Monkeys'' *''Butterfly Adventures'' *''Power Bears'' *''Invincible Sisters'' *''Two Silly Snakes'' *''Mystery Crew'' *''The Teenage Lives of Pinocchio'' *''Power Bulldog's Cartoon Showcase'' *''The Adventures of Calamity and Michelle'' *''Squawker and Friends'' *''Chuck, Wendy and Joe'' *''The Secret Hawks Show'' *''Ultra Hounds'' *''Hotel Fantasy Creations'' *''The Husky Family'' *''Brave the Scaredy Cat'' *''The Little Animal Gang'' *''The Fox Family'' *''Robot Beasts'' *''The Space Dingo Show'' *''The Spy Cheetah Duo'' *''Susan Telltale: The Fairy Tale Detective'' *''The Adventures of Little Dennis'' *''Cowboy Mouse'' *''League of Evil Otters'' *''Power Bulldog's House of Toons'' *''Century High'' *''Terry and Penny'' *''The Adventures of Rainbow Deer'' *''Fiona and Finley: Warrior Foxes'' *''Paradise Pooches'' *''Two Teenagers and a Leopard'' *''Team Mad Scientists'' *''Rosanna and Trippy'' *''The Magical Animals'' Nickelodeon * Doug (1991-1994) * Rugrats * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Hey Arnold! * KaBlam! * The Angry Beavers * CatDog * The Wild Thornberrys * SpongeBob SquarePants * Rocket Power * Dora the Explorer series ** Dora the Explorer ** Go, Diego, Go! ** Dora and Friends: Into the City! * Pelswick * As Told by Ginger * Blue's Clues series ** Blue's Clues ** Blue's Room * The Fairly OddParents * ChalkZone * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * All Grown Up! * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Danny Phantom * Catscratch * The X's * Mr. Meaty * Kappa Mikey * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Tak and the Power of Juju * Back at the Barnyard * The Mighty B! * The Penguins of Madagascar * Rugrats Pre-School Daze * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Planet Sheen * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Robot and Monster * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series) * Monsters vs. Aliens * Sanjay and Craig * Breadwinners * Harvey Beaks * The Loud House * Awesome Antics * Flytrap: Savior of All * Bunsen is a Beast * ROBLOX: The Series/Knights of RedCliff: The Series * The Goblin Ninja * Welcome to the Wayne * Occhi Rossi * Pinky Malinky * Sky Rat * Glitch Techs * Nicktoon High * The Miserable Adventures of Riley * Nickelodeon Presents: Survival Island * Amusement Park * Holiday Forces * Life at High * The Good Guys * Funny Soccer * Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures * Toby * The Modifyers * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Paramount Television Animation *''The Noveltoons Show'' *''The Knights of Crystalland'' *''The Misadventures of Cookie Crook and Chip the Dog'' *''Peter Puppy: The Incredible Pup'' *''Super Mae the Maned Wolf'' *''The Cheetah Thieves'' *''Krazy Kat and Ignatz Mouse'' *''Mittens the Cat'' series **''Mittens the Cat'' **''The Return of Mittens'' **''Awesome Family'' *''The Link Show'' *''The Cartoon Adventures of Jeremy Jaguar'' *''Beetle Bailey'' Paramount Cartoon Studios/Paramount Classic Animation *''Noveltoons'' (both the original and the revival series) *''Screen Songs'' (both the original and the revival series) *''King Features Trilogy'' **''Beetle Bailey'' (1960s series) **''Snuffy Smith'' (1960s series) **''Krazy Kat'' (1960s series) *''Clippy and Winkie'' *''Big Cat and Little Mouse'' *Nickelodeon shorts **''The Modifyers'' shorts **''SpongeBob SquarePants'' shorts **''Rugrats'' shorts *''Jeremy Jaguar'' shorts Sony Pictures Television * The Smurfs * Adventures of the Smurfs * Team Smurf * Angry Birds Toons * Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * The Real Ghostbusters * The Extreme Ghostbusters * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (TV series) * Ghostbusters: Ecto Force * Jumanji: The Series * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. * Men in Black: The Series * Channel Umptee-3 * Godzilla: The Series * Big Buy and Rusty the Boy Robot * Jackie Chan Adventures * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Reilly Toons series ** Ike and Squeaky ** Anthony and Harold ** The Red Fox ** Modern Toons ** Chucky Fox ** The Acres Kids ** Sweety Woodpecker ** Matthew Dog and Euguine Cat ** Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane ** The Reilly Toons Show ** Burger Makers: A Reilly Toons Production ** Reilly Toons' Wacky Races ** Basket Dragons ** The All-New Reilly Toons Show ** Justice Animal League: A Reilly Toons Production ** The Wolf Siblings and Friends: A Reilly Toons Production ** Reilly Teens ** Reilly Toons Unleashed/''Kangaroos Unite/''Super Cat and Power Dog Reloaded ** The Kangaroos' Files: A Reilly Toons Production ** Toon Kids: A Reilly Toons Production ** Alvin, Lucy and Gilbert: A Reilly Toons Production ** Reilly Toons Adventures * Magical Sisters * Swordsman Cougar * Hyper Foxes * Five Continents: Teenage Hero Animals * Open Season: The Animated Series * Speedy Blue Dog * Adventures of Deputy Jackal * The Clyde and Emily Show * Daniel and Sarah: Best Friends Forever * X-O-X: Robot Fighter * Most Wanted: The Cheatons * Animal Mysteries MGM Television *''MGM Cartoons'' *''The Pink Panther'' series **''The Pink Panther Show'' **''Pink Panther and Sons'' **''The Pink Panther'' (1993 series) **''Pink Panther and Pals'' **''The Pink Panther and Friends'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *''RoboCop: Alpha Commando'' *''The Lionhearts'' *''Stargate Infinity'' *''James Bond Jr.'' *''Here Comes the Grump'' *''The Barkleys'' *''The Mouse and the Blue Wolf'' *''Blipper the Clownfish'' Disney Television Animation *''Mickey Mouse'' shorts (both the original and the 2013 series) *''DuckTales'' (both the original and the 2017 series) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Goof Troop''/''Goofy and Son'' *''Quack Pack'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse's Madness'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''TaleSpin''/''Great Adventures of Baloo'' *''Bonkers'' *''Aladdin: The Series'' *''Timon & Pumbaa'' *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' *''The Mighty Ducks'' *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''Recess'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Hercules: The Series'' *''The Weekenders'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''The Wuzzles'' *''Winnie the Pooh'' series **''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' **''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' **''The Book of Pooh'' **''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' *''The Little Mermaid: The Series'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Fillmore!'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''The Replacements'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Agent P'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''The Lion Guard'' *''Elena of Avalor'' *''Tangled: The Series'' *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' *''Big City Greens'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Pucca'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''The 7D'' *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Pickle and Peanut'' *''Future-Worm!'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''The Secret Foxes'' *''The Vigilante Fighters Show'' *''Frozen: Adventures in Arendelle'' *''Cars: Lightning's Racing Adventures'' *''Cool Kat'' *''Daxter and the Galactic Troop'' *''Bolt: The Series'' *''Robin Hood Adventures'' *''The Aristocats Show'' *''Finding Nemo: The Series'' *''Coco: The Legend of Miguel'' *''Holiday Beach'' *''Mad Hatter and March Hare'' *''Racc and Coon'' *''The Rock 'n' Roll On!'' *''Clarissa and Olivia'' *''Space Heroes'' *''Sea Guardians'' *''Toons in Training'' *''The Stupids *''Sugar Rush: Unleashed'' *''Hatboy and Hatgirl'' *''The Sword in the Stone: The Series'' *''Ignatus: Master of the Future'' *''Oswald and Ortencia, P.I.'' *''Jaq, Gus and Lucifer'' *''The Honest John Show'' *''Pengin the Penguin'' *''Magicland *''Accidentally Adventures'' *''Roger Rabbit'' *''Inside Out: Dream Productions'' *''Moana: The Series'' *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force'' *''Zootopia: The Series'' *''Hannah and Dolphy'' *''The Outback Animals'' *''Sprucia and Gilli'' *''Oliver & Company: The Series'' *''Disney Ultra Princesses'' *''Valuthian Knights'' *''Toy Story: The Series'' *''Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes'' *''Megan and Nick'' *''Forest Mysteries'' *''Disney Academy'' *''Disney Parks Adventures'' *''Jannette'' *''The Face Paint City'' *''The Beaver Family Show'' *''Cowboy Cat'' *''Lab Rats: The Animated Series'' *''The Warriorizers'' Warner Bros. Animation * Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' * Tiny Toon Adventures * Taz-Mania * Animaniacs (both the original and the 2020 revival) * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Pinky and the Brain/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' * Slappy Squirrel * Happy Cat and Dog Genius * Baby Looney Tunes * Duck Dodgers * Loonatics Unleashed * The Looney Tunes Show * Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes'' * Bunnicula * Freakazoid! (both the original and the 2023 revival) * Histeria! * Detention * ThunderCats (both the original and the 2011 revival) * Thundercats Roar * The Mask: The Animated Series * Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series * ¡Mucha Lucha! * Ozzy & Drix * Xiaolin Showdown * Xiaolin Chronicles * Unikitty! * The Adventures of Sally Brown * The Adventures of The Face Paint * Collin the Speedy Boy series * Croc * The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man * Dragon Mania Adventures * Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers * The Heroic Hawk * Five Nights at Freddy's * Hey Alley Cat! Turner Enterteinment * Tom and Jerry/''Droopy'' * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * Tom and Jerry Kids * Droopy, Master Detective * Tom and Jerry Tales * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * LazyTown * You Know What?: A Tex Avery Production * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz Cartoon Network * Dexter's Laboratory * The Powerpuff Girls (both the original and the 2016 revival) * Powerpuff Girls Z (US dub) * The Powerpuff Girls: Unleashed * Johnny Bravo * Cow and Chicken * I Am Weasel * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones? * Ed, Edd n' Eddy * Mike, Lu & Og * Sheep in the Big City * Time Squad * Undercover Wolves * Tyler the Teenage Racecar * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Evil Con Carne * Codename: Kids Next Door * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * The Arachnid Friends * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Squirrel Boy * Camp Lazlo * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Detective Topps * Chowder * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat * Pupz * Steven Universe * The Cryptids * Clarence * Uncle Grandpa * The Amazing World of Gumball * Mighty Magiswords * We Bare Bears * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Godzilla: Life on Monster Island * Villain Academy * Woodland High Hanna-Barbera Productions * The Huckleberry Hound Show * The All-New Huckleberry Hound Show * The Yogi Bear Show * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Top Cat * The Atom Ant Show * The Secret Squirrel Show * The Magilla Gorilla Show * Wally Gator * Touché Turtle * Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har * The Peter Potamus Show * Yo Yogi! * 2 Stupid Dogs * The New Adventures of Snooper & Blabber * Yogi's Mystery Adventures * Scooby-Doo series **''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' **''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' **''The Scooby-Doo Show'' **''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' **''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' **''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' **''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' **''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' **''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' **''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' * The Flintstones series **''The Flintstones'' **''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' **''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' **''The Flintstones Kids'' **''Cave Kids'' * The Jetsons * The Pink Badger series ** * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow series **''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow'' (both the original and the revival series) **''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow Adventures'' * The Face Paint Gang series ** * Digger Dog and Singer Cat series **''Digger Dog and Singer Cat'' (both the original and the revival series) **''Digger Dog and Singer Cat: Rock's On!'' **''Digger Dog and Singer Cat: Reloaded'' * Jonny Quest series **''Jonny Quest'' **''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' **''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' * Wacky Races (both the original and the 2017 and 2019 revivals) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * The Smurfs * Pound Puppies (both the original and the 2019 revival) * Hanna-Barberics Unleashed Universal Television * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * Fievel's American Tails * Exosquad * Problem Child * Monster Force * Beethoven * Earthworm Jim * Savage Dragon * The Harveytoons Show * Casper the Friendly Ghost series **''Casper'' theatrical shorts **''The New Casper Cartoon Show'' **''Casper and the Angels'' **''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' **''Casper's Scare School'' * Little Lulu series **''Little Lulu'' theatrical shorts **''Little Lulu and Her Little Friends'' **''The Little Lulu Show'' * Herman and Katnip * Buzzy the Crow * Color Classics * Wing Commander Academy * Walter Lantz shorts ** Woody Woodpecker ** Andy Panda ** Swing Symphony ** Chilly Willy ** Hickory, Dickory, and Doc ** The Beary Family * The Woody Woodpecker Show * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * The Adventures of Woody Woodpecker * The Mummy: The Animated Series * The Land Before Time: The Animated Series * South American Heroes: The Forces * Hamster Town * Toonsylvania * The Penguins of Madagascar * All Hail King Julien * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * DreamWorks Dragons * Monsters vs. Aliens * Turbo FAST * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * Dinotrux * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (both 1959 and 2018 series) * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show * Dawn of the Croods * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh * Trollhunters * VeggieTales series **''The Cartoon Adventures of LarryBoy'' **''VeggieTales in the House'' **''VeggieTales in the City'' **''The VeggieTales Show'' * Spirit Riding Free * Felix the Cat series **''Felix the Cat'' (1950s-1960s series) **''Baby Felix and Friends'' **''The New Adventures of Felix the Cat'' * Dragon City Chronicles * Spy Fox * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! * The Boss Baby: Back in Business * Harvey Street Kids * UPA cartoons * Underdog * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Voltron series **''Voltron: Defender of the Universe'' **''Voltron: The Third Dimension'' **''Voltron Force'' **''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' 20th Century Fox Television *''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' *''Little Shop'' *''The Tick'' *''Life with Louie'' *''Foxtoons'' series ** *''Fabian Fox'' series **''Fabian Fox'' **''Fabian Fox Mysteries'' **''The Rafael Raccoon Show'' **''Fabian Fox Adventures'' **''Ultrafox'' **''All-New Fabian Fox'' **''Fabian Fox Chronicles'' **''Fabian Fox and the Chilean Avengers'' **''Cindy and Friends'' **''Fabian Fox'' shorts *''Rio: The Series'' *''Ice Age: The Series'' *''Tune Toons'' *''Evil Gurlz'' *''Mr. Cat's Storybook Time'' *''Max Howards: Digital Traveller'' *''The Salem Chronicles'' *''Banjo-Kazooie Adventures'' *''The Chronicles of Yooka-Laylee'' *''The Chronicles of The Face Paint'' *''My Singing Monsters: The Adventures of Mammott and Friends'' *''Percy Jackson: Heroes of Olympus'' *''Bubsy: The Series'' *''Night at the Museum: Smithsonian Chronicles'' *''The Wally Crocodile Show'' *''Elemental Ninjas'' *''Power Girls to the Action'' *''Mouse in the City'' *''The Tick: The Next Generation'' *''Mongoose House'' *''Blue Sky's Funny Cartoon Show'' Pudú Producciones *''Matias Pudu and Friends'' series **''The Matias Pudu Show'' **''Matias Pudu, P.I.'' **''The Fantastic Stories of Matias Pudu'' **''The Little Amanda and Sugarpup Show'' **''Matias Pudu Laugh-O-Lympics'' **''Toon-A-Majigs'' **''Wolfer and Treetop: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Matias Pudu's Crazy Speedway'' **''Steven, Booboo, Lancy and Lucy: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures'' **''Chilean Hero League: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Matias Pudu and Friends' Olympics'' **''Matias Pudu Legends'' **''The Dynamic Trio'' **''Young Toons: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Pudutitans Unleashed'' **''Ricky, Flappy and Pals'' **''Dr. Malo, Amanda and Franky: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''The Raccoon Family's Adventures: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Loretta Bones, Private Detective'' **''Matias Pudu's Worldwide Treasure Hunt'' **''Matias Pudu's Wonderful Stories'' **''Pudu Town'' **''The Adventures of Agent, Biscuit and Alice'' **''Superfox and Superfoxgirl: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Little Amanda and the Pudú Girls: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Agent Chinchilla and Lieutenant Vizcacha'' **''The Gordo and Tiny Show'' **''Kid Pudu: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Kitten Trio'' *''Mar del Sur's Anthology Show'' *''The Mouse Family'' *''Fantasy Town Adventures'' *''Donnie: The Piñata Boy'' *''Internet Geeks'' *''The Musician Animals'' *''Birdie's High-Air Adventures/''The New Adventures of Birdie *''Cyber Family'' *''The Soccer Legends'' *''Acornsville'' *''Japanese Invasion'' *''Shock Boy and Sparkle Girl'' *''8-Bit City'' *''Armed Forces: Chilean Warfare!'' *''Isaac Newton and the Calculus Squad'' *''31 Minutes'' (animated version) *''League of Evil Animals'' *''Booky the Nutcracker Knight'' *''Kung-Fu Chronicles'' *''SilverFalcons'' *''The Nahuel and Red Show'' *''Life in the Sky'' *''Spies of F.I.L.E.S.'' *''Officer Doggy and Sargeant Mouse'' *''The Wacky Hummingbird'' *''Chile and Argentina: Best Friends Forever'' *''Pretty Penguin and Friends'' *''The Gail D. Rom and the Virus Show'' *''Rodrigo the Cat Knight'' *''The Doggies'' *''Agent Fernanda and Morphing-Bot'' *''Donato'' *''The Mattel Fun Hour'' *''Galactic Alien Force'' *''Norberta the Little Dog'' *''Secret Deers'' *''The Legend of the Six Ninjas'' *''Pudu Short Restaurant'' *''The Walter and Tracy Show'' *''Pudu Producciones' Galactic Hour'' *''Kid Racecar'' *''Captain Jasper and Pierre's Wacky Comedy Hour'' *''The Spy Squirrels'' GMAT Animation Studios DHX Media *''Fangbone!'' *''Mega Man: Fully Charged'' *''Angela Anaconda'' *''Delilah and Julius'' *''Clang Invasion'' *''Urban Vermin'' *''Chop Socky Chooks'' *''Yvon of the Yukon'' *''What About Mimi?'' *''Yakkity Yak'' *''Being Ian'' *''Class of the Titans'' *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' *''Packages from Planet X '' *''Supernoobs'' *''Chuck's Choice'' *''Poochini's Yard'' *''Magi-Nation'' *''World of Quest'' *''Kung Fu Dino Posse'' *''MetaJets'' *''C.L.Y.D.E.'' *''Young Robin Hood'' *''The Baskervilles'' *''Mona the Vampire'' *''Inspector Gadget'' series *''Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors'' *''Beverly Hills Teens'' *''Dinosaucers'' *''Starcom: The U.S. Space Force'' *''Ring Raiders'' *''Camp Candy'' *''Captain N: The Game Master'' *''Wish Kid'' *''ProStars'' *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire'' *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' *''Madeline'' *''Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''What-a-Mess'' *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' *''Extreme Dinosaurs'' *''Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century'' *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!'' *''Super Duper Sumos'' *''Trollz'' *''DinoSquad'' *''Sushi Pack'' *''Storm Hawks'' *''League of Super Evil'' *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' *''Rated A for Awesome'' *''Slugterra'' *''Endangered Species'' Nelvana *''Babar'' *''Beetlejuice: The Animated Series'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''Eek! the Cat'' *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' *''Tales from the Cryptkeeper'' *''Wild C.A.T.s'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (TV series) *''Blazing Dragons'' *''Stickin' Around'' *''The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''Ned's Newt'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' (TV series) *''Birdz'' *''Anatole'' *''Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend'' *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' *''Medabots'' *''Redwall'' *''Braceface'' *''Max & Ruby'' *''6teen'' *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Di-Gata Defenders'' *''Grossology'' *''Horrid Henry'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Wayside'' *''Pearlie'' *''Spliced'' *''Sidekick'' *''Scaredy Squirrel'' *''Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion'' *''The Magical Tales of Shantae'' *''The ZhuZhus'' *''Mysticons'' *''Go Away, Unicorn!'' Futurikon *''Kaput and Zosky'' *''Fly Tales'' *''Chronokids'' *''Trolls of Troy'' *''Malo Korrigan'' *''Captain Biceps'' *''Dragon Hunters'' Cosgrove Hall Films *''Danger Mouse'' *''Count Duckula'' *''Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime'' *''Avenger Penguins'' *''The Wind in the Willows'' *''Fantomcat'' *''Foxbusters'' *''Alias the Jester'' Xilam *''Space Goofs'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''The New Adventures of Lucky Luke'' *''Ratz'' *''Tupu'' *''Shuriken School'' *''A Kind of Magic'' *''Zig and Sharko'' *''The Daltons'' *''Hubert and Takako'' *''Rolling with the Ronks!'' *''The Adventures of Lucky Luke and Asterix and Obelix'' *''Mr. Magoo'' (2019 TV series) Gaumont Animation *''Atomic Puppet'' *''Belle and Sebastian'' *''Calimero'' *''Cosmic Cowboys'' *''Creepschool'' *''Dude, That's My Ghost!'' *''Furry Wheels'' *''Gawayn'' *''Hairy Scary'' *''Matt's Monsters'' *''Lanfeust Quest'' *''Pok & Mok'' *''Potatoes and Dragons'' *''Redwall'' *''Ripley's Believe It or Not!'' *''Spaced Out'' *''The Baskervilles'' *''The Green Squad'' *''The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog'' *''The Small Giant'' *''Woofy'' *''X-DuckX'' Saban Entertainment *''VR Troopers'' *''Goosebumps'' *''Masked Rider'' *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' *''Kid 'n Play'' *''Bad Dog'' *''The Kids from Room 402'' *''Lazer Tag Academy'' *''Zazoo U'' *''Mad Scientist Toon Club'' *''Bureau of Alien Detectors'' *''The Mouse and the Monster'' *''Little Mouse on the Prairie'' *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' *''Monster Rancher'' *''NASCAR Racers'' *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' *''Action Man'' *''Three Little Ghosts'' *''Digimon'' series **''Digimon Adventure'' **''Digimon Adventure 02'' **''Digimon Tamers'' **''Digimon Frontier'' **''Digimon Data Squad'' **''Digimon Fusion'' **''Digimon App Monsters'' *''Flint the Time Detective'' *''Shinzo'' *''Dinozaurs'' *''Mon Colle Knights'' Film Roman *''Bobby's World'' *''Mother Goose and Grimm'' *''Cro'' *''Mighty Max'' *''C Bear and Jamal'' Hasbro Studios *''My Little Pony'' series **''My Little Pony 'n Friends'' **''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Transformers'' series **''Transformers'' **''Transformers: The Headmasters'' **''Transformers: Super-God Masterforce'' **''Transformers: Victory'' **''Transformers: Zone'' **''Beast Wars: Transformers'' **''Transformers: Armada'' **''Transformers: Energon'' **''Transformers: Cybertron'' **''Transformers: Animated'' **''Transformers: Prime'' **''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' **''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2015 series) *''G.I. Joe'' series **''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' **''G.I. Joe Extreme'' **''G.I. Joe: Sigma 6'' **''G.I. Joe: Resolute'' **''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' series **''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2015 series) **''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2012 series) **''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2021 series) *''Power Rangers'' series **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' **''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'' **''Power Rangers Zeo'' **''Power Rangers Turbo'' **''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' **''Power Rangers Time Force'' **''Power Rangers Wild Force'' **''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' **''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' **''Power Rangers S.P.D.'' **''Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' **''Power Rangers RPM'' **''Power Rangers Samurai'' **''Power Rangers Megaforce'' **''Power Rangers Dino Charge'' **''Power Rangers Ninja Steel'' *''Pound Puppies'' (2010 series) *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' *''Kaijudo'' *''Blazing Team'' *''Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters'' *''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures'' *''Inhumanoids'' *''Jem and the Holograms'' *''Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light'' *''COPS'' *''Maxie's World'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''The Mr. Potato Head Show'' *''Candy Land'' *''The Chronicles of Elefun and Friends'' Other *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' series **''The Alvin Show'' **''Alvin and the Chipmunks''/''Chipmunks Goes To Movies'' **''ALVIIIIIN! and the Chipmunks'' *''The Brothers Flub'' *Jim Davis cartoon series **''Garfield and Friends'' **''The Garfield Show'' **''U.S. Acres'' **''The Hounds'' **''Robin the 10th Grade Wolf'' **''Here's Garfield'' **''The Garfield and Odie Show'' *''Totally Spies!'' *''The Amazing Spiez!'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' *''Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea'' *''Van Beuren Classics'' *''Peanuts'' series **''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' **''Peanuts'' (2014 series) **''The Adventures of Sally Brown'' *''The Secret Show'' *''Get Blake!'' *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' *''Lola and Virginia'' *''Wendell & Vinnie'' *''Albert the Fifth Musketeer'' *''Astro Boy'' series *''Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons'' *''Denver the Last Dinosaur'' *''Kimba the White Lion'' *''Matt Hatter Chronicles'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' series **''Strawberry Shortcake'' (2003 series) **''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' *''Team Galaxy'' *''The Three Friends and Jerry'' *''Tutenstein'' *''Urban Vermin'' *''Viva Piñata'' *''The World of David the Gnome'' *''Rated A for Awesome'' *''Zeke's Pad'' *''Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks'' *''Fix & Foxi and Friends'' *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (both the original and the 2006 series) *''Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys'' *''Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop'' *''Pet Alien'' *''Santo Bugito'' *''Zak Storm'' *''Zorro: Generation Z'' *''Kong: The Animated Series'' *''The Shonen & Shojo Show'' *''Paint Girls to the Action!'' *''Tales from Once Upon a Time'' *''Hello Kitty'' series **''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater'' **''Hello Kitty and Friends'' **''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' **''Hello Kitty's Stump Village'' **''The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''Chop Socky Chooks'' *''Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong'' *''ReBoot'' *''Ultimate Book of Spells'' *''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series **''The Adventures of Team Chaotix'' **''Sonic Boom'' **''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' **''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993 series) **''Sonic Underground'' **''The New Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog/''The Liberty Chasers **''Sonic: The Fastest Thing Alive'' *''Mario'' series **''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show'' **''The Adventure of Super Mario Bros. 3'' **''Super Mario World'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Pokémon'' *''The Raccoons'' *''Spy Kids: Mission Critical'' *''Pat the Dog'' *''Oswaldo'' *''Legend Quest'' *''Niko and the Sword of Light'' *''My Knight and Me'' *''Fangbone!'' *''Kong: King of the Apes'' *''Grizzy and the Lemmings'' *''Miss Moon'' *''Skylanders Academy'' *''Winx Club'' series **''Winx Club'' **''PopPixie'' **''World of Winx'' *''Regal Academy'' *''Kulipari: An Army of Frogs'' *''H2O: Mermaid Adventures'' *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''Lego Nexo Knights'' *''Legends of Chima'' *''Zip Zip'' *''Care Bears'' series **''Care Bears'' **''The Care Bears Family'' **''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot'' **''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' **''Care Bears and Cousins'' **''Care Bears: Unlock the Magic'' *''Robin Hood: Mischief in Sherwood'' *''Marcus Level'' *''Osmar: The Heel of the Loaf'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''The Jungle Bunch'' *''Archie'' series **''The Archie Show'' **''Archie's TV Funnies'' **''The U.S. of Archie'' **''The New Archies'' **''Archie's Weird Mysteries'' **''The Archie Comedy Club'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''YooHoo & Friends'' *''Newbie and the Disasternauts'' *''Trunk Train'' *''Zumbastico Fantástico'' (English dub) *''Bondi Band'' *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' *''Tara Duncan: The Evil Empress'' *''Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville'' *''Hero: 108'' *''Sally Bollywood: Super Detective'' *''As Aventuras de Gui & Estopa'' (English dub) *''Masha and the Bear'' *''Masha's Tales/Masha's Spooky Stories'' *''Kung Fu Dino Posse'' *''Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist'' *''Master Raindrop'' *''Eliot Kid'' *''Famous 5: On the Case'' *''Time Jam: Valerian & Laureline'' *''Skunk Fu!'' *''Forest Friends'' *''School for Vampires'' *''El Chavo del Ocho'' (animated version) *''El Chapulín Colorado'' (animated version) *''Bratz'' (2005 series) *''Dragon Booster'' *''Maya & Miguel'' *''Da Boom Crew'' *''Bernard'' *''The Mysteries of Providence'' *''The World of Tosh'' *''Mr. Bean'' (animated version) *''Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century'' *''Fat Dog Mendoza'' *''The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police'' *''Billy the Cat'' *''Mega Man'' series **''Mega Man'' (1994 series) **''Mega Man Star Force'' **''Mega Man NT Warrior'' **''Mega Man: Fully Charged'' *''Twinkle, the Dream Being'' *''Delfy and His Friends'' *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' *''Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars'' *''Little Dracula'' *''ProStars'' *''Toxic Crusaders'' *''Widget the World Watcher'' *''Los Trotamúsicos'' (English dub) *''Beany and Cecil'' *''Comic Strip Mayhem'' *''Police Academy: The Animated Series'' *''ALF: The Animated Series'' *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' *''Sylvanian Families'' *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' *''Lazer Tag Academy'' *''Rambo: The Force of Freedom'' *''The Get Along Gang'' *''Heathcliff'' series **''Heathcliff'' (1980 series) **''Heathcliff'' (1984 series) *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Turbo Teen'' *''Monica's Gang'' (English dub) *''Terrytoons'' series **''The Astronut Show'' **''The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle & Jeckle'' **''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' **''The Terrytoons Show'' **''Terry Friends'' **''Terrytitans'' *''Las Aventuras de Hijitus'' (English dub) *''Vuelta por el Universo'' (English dub) *''Medialuna'' (English dub) *''Hostal Morrison'' (English dub) *''31 Minutos'' (English dub) *''Cool McCool'' *''The Milton the Monster Show'' *''Popples'' *''Monster Warriors'' *''Maple Town'' *''The Why Why Family'' *''The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends'' *''Yo-Kai Watch'' *''Beyblade'' series *''Doraemon'' *''Max Steel'' (both the 2000 and 2013 series) *''Bump in the Night'' *''Combo Niños'' (in English Dub) *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' *''Angelo Rules'' *''Glitter Force'' *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' *''Dinosaur King'' *''The New Three Stooges'' *''The Addams Family'' (1973 and 1992 animated versions) *''Gawayn'' *''Angel's Friends'' *''Bondi Band'' *''Dinofroz'' *''Lucky Luke'' (1983 series) *''The Tales of Spyro the Dragon'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' series *''Rayman: The Animated Series'' *''Rabbids Invasion'' *''Rayman: Crazy Adventures'' *''Growing Up Creepie'' *''Skunk Fu!'' *''Zeke's Pad'' *''Famous 5: On the Case'' *''Speed Racer'' series *''Lucky Fred'' *''Teenage Fairytale Dropouts'' *''Sendokai Champions'' *''Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions'' *''Shaun the Sheep'' *''Mafalda'' shorts *''Stoked'' *''Oscar's Oasis''